Braving School, Burrying Enemies
by fanged moth
Summary: Kagome, Kikyou, Kagura, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hojo had a nice life sitting pretty at the top of the highschool social ladder. Too bad two of them had to go and screw it up. And no, not the two you'd think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but there you go. No hunky hanyou for me.

This is my second Inuyasha, and I promise the first chapter does not honestly reflect the rest of them. Things change drastically.

OXOXOXO

Kagome walked into school, a little wary of her first day in Jr. High. It was completely different from her elementary days. Sure, a few of the faces were familiar, but there were more that weren't. And she didn't have any particular friends. In the younger grades practically everyone was friends. Everyone knew everyone else, so it was comfortable. But now, in all this big and new school, she felt like she could use a friend to hold on to. She felt a little intimidated as all the elder students walked around in packs, ready to strike any unsuspecting first year. She looked at the paper she held and started looking for locker 324. Larger people shoved her around and threw her off her course. Locker 731, 730, another push and she was at 846. She needed to find it soon. Class was about to start. Locker 783,782, and another shove. She ran into someone much larger than her and immediately backed up to apologize. She bowed her head and barely whispered he apology. She looked at a fierce hanyou with silver hair and dog ears.

"What do you think you were doing? Can't you see me standing here?" Perfect. The first day and she manages to offend a hanyou. With all the humans around, it had to be an angry half-demon. And a mean one by the looks of it. She couldn't even string two words together in front of this intimidating teen.

"Inuyasha, don't scare her." A friendlier face appeared next to the angry one. "Is it your first day?'' he kindly asked her. She dumbly nodded her head, still unable to speak. "I'm sure she didn't mean to run into you, Inuyasha." The hanyou, now she knew as Inuyasha, humphed and crossed his arms. "He means no harm, really. May I see that?" he said and looked at her schedule. "Your locker is that way," he said and pointed down the hall. She bowed her thanks and shot down the hall. It seemed that not everyone here was a jerk.

She finally found her locker but had to wait for a girl to move out of the way. "Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said and scooted to the side. She had a pony tail and maroon eye shadow.

"It's okay," Kagome said. She finally found another friendly face. "I'm Kagome."

"I'm Sango. Your first day, too?" Kagome nodded. "I hope we have some classes together." She and Kagome smiled as the bell rang and they headed off in different directions.

oxoxoxo

Kagome sat at lunch by herself. She hadn't seen the friendly girl she'd met since before first bell. Maybe they had different lunches, too. She saw Inuyasha and the nice guy a few tables away, but she wouldn't dare intrude on them. Inuyasha would probably rip her head off.

"You are in my seat," a pretty but cold voice said from behind Kagome. She turned around to see a girl that looked amazingly like herself and another girl with red eyes, obviously a demon. They were both staring at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled and moved down a few seats. She sat and tried to shrink into her chair.

"How old are you?" The girl that resembled her was looking right at her. Kagome answered with twelve. "And your name?" She answered again. "You are new." It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway. And that was the end of that conversation. Kagome went back to trying to be invisible.

"Hey baby." Kagome chanced a look over at the other girl. Inuyasha had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. She didn't look like she appreciated it or hated it. She didn't show much emotion at all, actually. Kagome looked away before they caught her watching. But when she heard another voice she just had to look.

"You two are certainly a loving couple." It was that guy again, the nice one. Kagome noticed he had some very pretty violet eyes. He was just sitting down across from his friends. Apparently Inuyasha and this girl were dating. But what really interested her was the other boy. What was his name? And more importantly, was he single? "Ah, Kagura, you're looking very attractive today." Kagome had a perfect view to see him reach for her butt. Kagome sighed. Too bad.

Or maybe not. Kagura had slapped him hard enough for him to crash into the floor. Some people around them laughed while others rolled their eyes.

Someone called Inuyasha from across the room. Inuyasha and his friend left the table.

"That Miroku... I swear, if he does that one more time...!"

So his name was Miroku. She liked the sound of it.

"You are so lucky Kikyou. With Inuyasha around, Miroku would never dare touch you." Kikyou didn't acknowledge that her friend had said anything.

Kagome gathered her things up off the table and had to walk past the two to throw away her garbage.

"Kagome," Kikyou said just as she was about to pass, "would you mind taking ours as well?" Kagome fervently shook her head 'no' and gathered their trash as well. She was walking back past and Kikyou spoke again. "Why don't you sit with us?" Kagome tried to see if there was a tack or something in the seat offered, but she couldn't find anything wrong with it. She sat and waited for Kikyou to tell her it was all a mean joke and to go away. Kikyou only picked up her earlier conversation. "Some of these younger girls don't know their place. I was walking to second class and one girl stepped on my foot. She didn't even apologize. And another stepped in front of me when I was walking through a door. They have no respect for their elders." Kagura nodded her agreement and took a drink of soda.

"I completely understand. One of them looked at me and didn't bow. (A/N: I don't mean kiss-the-floor bow, but that Japanese head not thing.) She just kept on walking by. I swear, the audacity of these kids...!"

It seemed Kagura was fire where Kikyou was ice. What was Kagome supposed to be then? Steam? How was she supposed to be steam?

"You, at least, seem to have the proper respect." Kagome was drawn from her thoughts when Kikyou spoke to her. Kagome didn't know how to respond to that.

"Respect, yes. But it looks like she's missing a tounge. Or is it a mind she lacks?" Kagura had her mean eyes focused on Kagome.

"I have a tounge and a mind," Kagome replied heatedly.

"And a large mouth, it would also appear."

"Of course," Kikyou answered for her. "An accomplished woman must learn how to use what she has."

Kagome was once again at a loss for words. Kikyou had a way of speaking that made Kagome feel like she should thank her for each sentence. Kagura didn't seem happy with the outcome, but also that she didn't want to contradict Kikyou. Kagome couldn't blame her, though. Kikyou had a very dominating presence. The bell rang and they all walked until each split up for different classes.

oxoxoxo

Kagome was leaving when she caught sight of Kikyou with her friends. Kikyou motioned her over and Kagome timidly walked over. They were all lounging under a shade tree.

"Hi," she said quietly. She stood before them like a convict before the jury.

"I remember you!" Miroku said as his memory kicked in. "She's the one that ran into you this morning, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked her up and down before nodding his confirmation. Kikyou raised an eyebrow and Kagome suddenly felt like she had to explain herself.

"I honestly didn't mean to. It was an accident and someone pushed me." She clutched her books to her chest like a shield and waited for them to condemn her. Kagura was practically giddy. This was a perfect excuse to get rid of the runt.

"She already apologized, Inuyasha," Miroku reminded him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in a couldn't-care-less manner. "Come sit by me, dear." Miroku patted the grass next to himself. Kagome sneaked a glance at Kikyou to see if it was alright. Kikyou, however, was already conversing with Kagura. She took a few steps towards him but stopped when Inuyasha spoke.

"I don't believe you, Miroku! She's what? Nine?"

"Twelve, actually," Kagome corrected him.

"Still, it's not in your best interest to be within arm's length of him." Kagome scrunched her eyebrows in confusion before she remembered the episode between him and Kagura at lunch. Kagome blushed and was thankful the attention was on Miroku who was speaking.

"Really Inuyasha, you don't give me enough credit. The poor creature's obviously terrified." Miroku patted the grass next to him again and smiled charmingly at her. She sat and pulled her knees up to chin height. "What is your name, dearest?" Kagome blushed again. She like him calling her endearments. He couldn't mean them, though.

"Kagome."

"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden." He stared steadily at her with those amazing eyes.

"'Poor creature'," Inuyasha mimicked Miroku's earlier comment. "I wondered how long that was gonna last." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and diverted his attention elsewhere.

"Pay him no mind, Kagome. He just has a rather grumpy disposition." Inuyasha humphed but otherwise ignored his best friend's jab. Kagome was just starting to feel comfortable, mostly because of Miroku's friendliness, when Kikyou caught their attention.

"There's that girl," Kikyou said and motioned toward Sango. Kagome suddenly got a bad feeling about this. "She got the highest score on the math evaluation test this year. took down my certificate and put _hers_ up. I think she needs a lesson on how things are run around here." Kikyou glanced around for inspiration. Her mouth morphed into an evil grin as her sights settled on a picnic table. On it was an unopened carton of milk, no doubt spoiling in the sun since lunch. "Kagome, I have a favor to ask you." Kikyou leaned over and whispered instructions in Kagome's ear. Kagome's eyes widened and she stood up.

"But she's so nice! And I bet she didn't mean to take your spot. I'm sure she's sorry about it."

"That's the point," Kikyou said as she stood as well, "she will be. Surely you can understand my position, Kagome. If I let one of them walk on me, then they all will. I have to put my foot down now. Besides, if you do it," she leaned in where only Kagome could hear, "I'll let you join our group. Imagine being one of the cool kids, Kagome."

Kagome bit her lip and looked around. Inuyasha was pretending he couldn't care less what was going on around him. Miroku was looking at her like he pitied her. Kagura's evil eyes were dancing. Kikyou's eyes were bearing down on her, silently ordering her to do it. Kagome had never been popular. Was she ever going to get a chance like this again? Kagome grit her teeth and started toward the table.

"I knew you had it in you, Kagome," Kikyou called after her. Kagome grabbed the milk and completely opened it where the top was an open square. She walked towards Sango and hid the milk behind her back. She'd almost made it to her and looked back. Miroku was shaking his head sadly and Kikyou was shooing her in a 'go-on' gesture.

"Hey Sango," she said and forced a smile into place.

"Oh, hi Kagome." Sango grinned openly and Kagome gulped.

_'I'm sorry,'_ she thought and threw the sour, chunky milk on Sango. "Swipe that innocent girl look off your face, you sorry-ass loser!"

Both girls stood in shock for a minute. Sango's surprised eyes were as large as Kagome's. Sango took in her soaked and slimy clothes. She gave Kagome a 'how could you?' look and fled in tears. Something in Kagome's chest just seemed to shrivel up and she had to remind herself to breathe. She heard clapping and turned to see Kikyou walking toward her.

"You did it, Kagome. You're officially in." She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome had to suppress a cringe and shudder.

"I have to go," she heard herself saying. "My mom'll pick my brother up from Day Care and be home soon." Kagome gathered her things and started home. She, Kagome Higurashi, was now popular. The image of Sango's teary heart-broke face swam in front of her eyes. Popularity. She now had it. But at what cost?

OXOXOXO

So tell me what yall think! Let me know if this one is worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

OXOXOXO

_***Fast forward to Kagome's sophomore year***_

Kagome walked into school with Kikyou and Kagura like she had for years. She got a familiar hollow feeling in her stomach as people looked at her with fear and disgust. She was used to these feelings by now and shoved it down as she pacified herself with the thought that at least they knew who she was. They walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku sitting on a bench through the crowds that parted for them. Inuyasha and Kikyou automatically embraced. As Kagome observed them, she couldn't help thinking that the fire in that relationship had long since cooled. She didn't really understand why the two hadn't broken up yet. She saw her boyfriend Hojo walked over and swallowed a grimace. She'd only started dating him to make Miroku jealous, and that had failed miserably. She could feel Inuyasha staring at her as she kissed Hojo on the cheek. She figured out a long time ago that he could smell her reactions. He knew what she was doing and why, but all she could do was send pleading looks at him begging for his continued silence. He had so far, but had also gathered his share of blackmail.

"There's that slut again," Kikyou said and motioned toward Sango. All Kagome could see was the twelve-year-old Sango covered in sour milk.

Sango was the kind, quiet girl that did well in school but had little to no friends. Kagome couldn't help but feel largely responsible for her reclusiveness. She could feel Inuyasha staring at her again and knew he could smell her guilt. Didn't the guy have anything better to do? He tended to get on her nerves.

The bell rang and they all shuffled off to their classes. Kagome wished she were a year older so she had some classes with her friends. She had a few with Hojo, but it really wasn't much of a consolation. She did let him carry her books for her. It made him feel important.

oxoxoxo

At lunch Kagome sat between Hojo and Miroku and across from Kikyou who was flanked by Inuyasha and Kagura. Kagome zoned out during the conversation. It was the same thing every day, who was now at the top of their Hate List and why. Sometimes it strayed to clothes or makeup with the girls while the guys discussed sports. Kagome never could keep her attention on it for long. She'd zone back in and give a comment when someone said her name and got her attention.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand slide onto her butt. She froze and blushed cherry red. "Miroku!" she shouted and slapped him. He leaned back and rubbed his now red face, looking oddly pleased with himself. "Pervert," she said and crossed her arms. She couldn't let anyone know she lived for his indulgences. Except Inuyasha who could smell her reaction and silently laughed at her. She would love to smack that arrogant look off his face. Him and Kagura had had it out for her since day 1. At least his goal was to embarrass her instead of completely get rid of her. Kagome got the feeling Kagura was jealous, but she couldn't figure out why.

Kagome was forced to zone back in again at her boyfriend's angry voice. "I don't appreciate you fondling my girlfriend."

"Oh, I do apologize. It's just this accursed hand of mine. I just don't know what I'm going to do with it." Miroku sighed for dramatic effect.

"I could cut it off for you," Hojo offered.

"I thank you for your concern, but that is not necessary."

Kagome sighed. "Leave it, Hojo." She stood and tried to throw away some trash but Hojo stopped her.

"You mean you like him groping you?" he practically shouted at her.

"That's not what I said, Hojo," she said tiredly. "It's just... not worth it." She dumped her stuff and turned back around.

"Why are you defending that lecher?" he demanded.

"Because he's my friend and it's really not a big deal. He does it to every female and you know it."

"Oh, I see," Hojo said standing up as well, "I see how it is. You would rather have that womanizer than me! Well I hope you two are happy together!" he shouted and stormed off.

"Hojo, no it's not..." He was already gone. "Why is he being such an idiot?"

Kikyou spoke and Kagome glanced over at her but also caught Inuyasha's one eyebrow raised 'is he really?' look. She chose to ignore him. "He'll be back," Kikyou assured her.

"What makes you so sure?"

"He'll never find anyone better." It was stated matter-of-factly and would have encouraged her more if she hadn't understood what Kikyou was really saying. 'You're one of us, what choice does he have?' Kikyou seemed to rely on just her identity for a lot of things.

"Oh Lady Kagome, I am eternally sorry. I had no idea he would respond so. I should have tried harder to control that blasted hand of mine." He stared at it like it had a conscience.

"Don't worry about it Miroku. This has been a long time coming," she said and slid down into her seat.

"Still, I shall do all in my power to correct this." He placed his right hand over his heart and stared unwavering at her. How was she supposed to reject that?

"Thank you, Miroku," she said placating and rolled her eyes. The bell rang again and Kagome dreaded science with Hojo next period.

oxoxoxo

Well, she had been right to dread it. It was absolutely horrible between pretending to listen to the lecture and glaring at Hojo's back to vent some of her anger. It hadn't helped much. At least it was the last class she had with him after lunch. She grabbed her books and started dragging her feet toward the double doors. She didn't know she'd see something traumatizing in that place at that time the very next day.

oxoxoxo

The next day at the same time she was headed for the doors once more when she heard a voice arguing with another one. She would have ignored them if she hadn't recognized them as Hojo and Kikyou. Kagome slowed down until she finally stopped next to a classroom with the door ajar. She couldn't make out individual words, just angry mumbles. Kagome moved closer and peeked inside. She was now close enough to hear.

"I can't go back to her, Kikyou. Not now." Hojo had his arms spread, appealing to Kikyou.

"You don't have a choice, Hojo." Kikyou held herself like a queen speaking to a lowly servant.

"But Kikyou, I-"

"Stop. Just stop right there. One night doesn't change anything." Kagome scrunched her eyebrows. One night? What were they talking about?

"But Kikyou, I lo-"

"No Hojo, you don't. Don't say things you don't mean."

"But what if you get pregnant?"

Kagome froze and stood rooted to her position in front of the door. Her body seemed like stone, no matter how much she wished she could get up and run. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"I won't, Hojo. We took precautions against that."

"But these things aren't fool proof."

"If I do, I'll take care of it. No one would ever know."

"Would you tell me about it?" The room got quiet and his question hung in the air.

"No." Cold, detached.

Hojo turned a sickly color and tried to push on. "Why do I have to go back to her?"

"So that she and Inuyasha don't find out. He's already suspicious from your smell on me. It would be better if he thought you were still in love with Kagome."

_'So that's what I am to her,_' Kagome thought, _'a cover story.' _Kagome fought against the tears as memories of Kikyou's abuse surfaced to her mind. Incidences where Kagome had done something at Kikyou's request and gotten in trouble for it. She'd taken the blame and the punishment quietly, thinking that that's what friends do. She was just Kikyou's scapegoat and had been for years. She tried to call forth something Kikyou had done for her but came up empty. The closest it came was allowing her to join their group, and that had been more of a curse than a blessing.

Kagome re-focused on the present when Kagura entered in through a door on the opposite wall. "Inuyasha and Miroku are waiting out front." Kikyou nodded and she and Kagura headed for the door Kagome was hiding behind, leaving a sunken-faced Hojo in their wake.

Kagome sprung from her position and sprinted toward the doors.

The problem wasn't that she loved Hojo, she didn't. But she hadn't cheated on him and hadn't expected him to cheat on her. She thought she was worth more than that. And on top of that was the deception by someone she considered her best friend.

Her tears were free-falling now and blurred her vision. She stumbled on the steps and bumped into someone. She didn't look at who it was, just tried to keep running. Her knee faltered as she tried to push off from the person she had run into and a hand grabbed her forearm. She looked up and saw it was Inuyasha whom she'd ran into.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" he asked. She stared at him for a moment like she was trying to figure out who he was and how he fit into her life. He seemed like a bystander she shouldn't have come into contact with. Like a person in the audience.

"Lady Kagome, what distresses you so?" A comforting hand rested on her shoulder as Mirouk's face swam into view.

"Nothing," she trembled out and tried to leave. Kikyou would be here soon.

"Shut up, wench." Inuyasha's voice was as strong as his hand on her arm. "You're lying through your teeth. Now tell us what happened." She felt like she needed to respond to his firm voice.

"Hojo..." she tried and faltered. She grit her teeth against the pain, even if it was only emotional.

"What did the bastard do?" Inuyasha pushed.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us, Kagome." She looked at the two guys beside her and realized they were the only ones of her 'friends' that cared. She swallowed a hiccup and tried to suppress the on-coming tears.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said and forced her to focus on him, "what did he do?"

"Cheated on me," she finally said. A water fall of emotions washed across his face. Anger, guilt, confusion, but the last was revenge. "-with Kikyou."

This new bit of information sent Inuyasha reeling and made it so Kagome could finally shake his grasp. She backed up, but into Miroku's chest. She was about to move away when an emotionless voice came from behind Inuyasha.

"Who did what with me? And what is wrong with your face, Kagome?" Kikyou tried to slip her arm in Inuyasha's but he stepped away from her. Kagome went rigid and tried to shrink into Miroku. All she wanted to do was hide. She wasn't ready to face the all-important Kikyou just yet. Miroku moved his hands to just above her elbows in a protective gesture. "What's this all about?" she asked and stood back beside Kagura. Kagome sent Inuyasha a look that said she wasn't doing it. He took the hint and faced Kikyou.

"Get closer to any friends lately?" he asked her. Her eyes grew colder and more distant, if that was possible.

"Say what you mean, Inuyasha."

"Where were you last night? And don't lie, I can smell it all over you." He glared right back and crossed his arms.

"What are you insinuating, Inuyasha?"

"You know damn well what! I can smell Hojo all over you. What were you two doing last night?"

"None of your-" Kagura started but was cut off when Kikyou held a hand up.

"He came to my house last night, distraught that he and Kagome were having a tiff," she supplied smoothly.

"I said don't lie," he growled at her. They were in a small staring contest for a moment. Kagome caught a glimpse of motion over Kagura's shoulder. She moved her head a little to see that it was Hojo trying to sneak off. She still felt the stab of pain from his treachery, but now that the initial shock had worn off she also felt angry. Angry at him for committing the deed and angry at herself for caring what that slug did.

"Hojo!" she shouted in pain and anger. She tried to break from Miroku's hold, but his protective hands had turned into restraints. "You filthy, slimy bastard!"

Inuyasha's attention had shifted to Hojo. He felt his blood boil and temperature rise along with the need for revenge. He had lunged and was halfway to the weaker teen when Kagome shouted his name.

"Inuyasha, no!" She strained harder against Miroku and cursed his male strength. She hated Hojo right about now, but she couldn't let Inuyasha kill him and go to prison. "He's just one of her pawns. He's not worth it. Really. Just don't." The last came out a whisper from her emotion-filled throat. He paused and seemed to consider this before lowering his lethal claws.

"You're right, Kagome." Inuyasha looked back down at the cringing, horrified Hojo. "And you are just a pathetic excuse for a worm." He gave Hojo one more look at his fangs and turned his back on him. Kagome saw Hojo let a sigh of relief and couldn't blame him. She would hate to be on the receiving end of that particular angry hanyou.

Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou and gave her a very cold speech. "I don't want to speak to you, see your face, or even hear your name ever again. From now on, you are dead to me." Kikyou looked at him with that look in her eyes that Kagome knew well. Kikyou was already planning her revenge. When she slid her eyes over to Kagome, she knew something else. She was first on Kikyou's Hate List.

Inuyasha stormed off and Miroku put a guiding hand on her waist to follow him. Kagome tore her gaze away from Kikyou's and ran the way Inuyasha had disappeared. Her face was soaked and her eyes overflowing with all sorts of tears. Tears of pain, regret, frustration, anger. Each drop could easily have been assigned its own emotion, her feelings were so confused.

She unintentionally pushed someone in her attempt to flee. She turned to apologize and saw Sango's concerned face.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked. Kagome floundered for a while, trying to find something to say. But what could she possibly say to make up for Sango's years of suffering and agony?

"Kagome! Wait!" Miroku wove his way through the crowds as Kagome waited for him to catch up. As soon as he was close enough she threw herself into his arms. It was comforting, but not what she had dreamed it would feel like. It was more like hugging a brother, but she supposed she wasn't in the mood to feel something more for him just then. "I'm glad to see you're alright then," he said sarcastically. Kagome let a small laugh into his shoulder. "I wanted to walk you home. I was afraid you would walk in front of a bus or something similar."

"Yeah, sounds like something klutzy Kagome would do," she said and pulled back enough to wipe her eyes with the back of her hands. "You're the best, Miroku." She caught sight of Sango leaving from the corner of her eye. "Sango," she called and gained her attention, "thank you. You know, for caring." Sango's eyes and smile were warm. She nodded her head in acknowledgement before she melted into the throngs.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeah. Wait, where's Inuyasha?"

"He... needed some time alone," he said and looked towards the horizon. Kagome felt real sympathy for Inuyasha. She felt as if someone had ripped out her lungs, and she'd only been using Hojo. She tried to excuse her actions but when she faced facts, that's what it boiled down to. She couldn't imagine how Inuyasha would feel, having actually loved Kikyou.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked into school like any other student, no parting crowds, no one staring at her and making rude comments, just shuffling and pushing. Kagome was shoved one way then another, and she didn't have the energy to make them stop or back off. She was pushed into something hard and didn't even realize it was a person until it spoke.

"Hey wench, watch it," Inuyasha gruffed and waited for her to move on.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said from behind him, "no need to be grumpy. If anyone knows how you feel, it would Lady Kagome here." Inuyasha glared at her and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. She never loved Hojo like he loved Kikyou. She ducked her head and was about to move on when someone called her name.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome, wait up!" She turned to look and saw Koga the wolf demon coming towards her. He came up and grasped her hands. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for your pain and wanted to know if there was anything I could do."

"Uh, thank you Koga, but I don't think there is." She smiled and tried to back up but the lockers got in the way. What excuse could she use to ditch him?

"I also wanted to let you know that whenever you're feeling over him, I'll be there waiting." Ah, that's what he wanted. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Koga, we've been over this. I don't like you like that. Besides, I'm not feeling up to starting another relationship right now."

"You say that now, but after you've binged on chocolate for a while-"

"Koga!" she reprimanded and took her hands back. "And besides, what about Ayame?"

"Is that the problem? Well hell baby, consider her gone." He smirked and moved in closer again. He put one hand on the locker by her head and other on his hip and he leaned down. "It's just us now," he said and smirked. Kagome grimaced and pushed hard on him. She looked over to Miroku and Inuyasha for help. Inuyasha looked like he was enjoying it and Miroku looked like he didn't know what to do. Kagome sent Inuyasha the best 'please' look she could find and saw him roll his eyes. Inuyasha walked over and pulled Koga back before placing himself between the two and giving Koga his back. Koga growled and dropped into one of his fighting stances.

"What's wrong with you, mutt-face! Leave me and my woman alone!"

"Not your woman," Kagome said loudly and poked a finger over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Keh, hear that wolf crap? Now go on, ya mangy wolf," Inuyasha said and turned back to Kagome.

"Oh yeah? What if I-"

"Koga! Please don't fight here," Kagome pleaded. "Just go before someone gets hurt, okay?" He stopped and thought for a moment before standing straight again.

"Alright, but I'll be back for you," he said and sprinted off down the hall. Kagome let a relieved sigh and sagged against the lockers.

"Were you aware that you attract freaks?" Inuyasha asked. She spared him a glare.

"I don't know," Miroku said coming up and rubbing his chin. "I think they would make a decent couple."

"Grrr..." Kagome fake growled at him. Miroku looked between Inuyasha and Kagome before busting out laughing.

"Then again, maybe Inuyasha would make a better match," he said and ducked Inuyasha's fist. He wasn't so lucky the next four or five times. Kagome made her escape while Miroku was receiving his punishment. She tried to go around a corner but almost ran into someone else.

"Watch where you're going, you little slut," Kagura spat from her position next to Kikyou. Kagome grit her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the one that couldn't stick to screwing one man and had to steal my friend's," she bit out and gave a glare worthy of Inuyasha.

"You'll regret that," Kikyou whispered deadly. "And you'll regret taking Inuyasha from me."

"Oh don't even pretend like you cared!" Kagome practically yelled and drew a crowd. "If you cared anything about him, you wouldn't have cheated on him. Don't even act like I did anything to you, you did it to yourself," Kagome shot at her and stalked off to applause she didn't notice. She was too busy congratulating herself. She hadn't known anyone to go up against Kikyou and felt very brave for doing it.

"The little bitch," Kagura ground out and clenched her fist.

"Don't worry," Kikyou said quietly, "she'll pay for her insolence."

oxoxoxo

Kagome stood with her tray of food at lunch time looking for a place to eat. She wanted a table as physically far from Kikyou and Kagura as possible. She did spare them a fleeting glance and saw Hojo sitting across from them and just about gripped her tray to death. She found a table on the complete opposite side of the room, but it was already occupied. Kagome plastered on a friendly smile and plopped down next to Sango.

"Hey, what's up?" she said conversationally as she started on her lunch. Sango was surprised to say the least. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open until Kagome looked over at her.

"Nothing," she said and ducked her head. Kagome mentally kicked herself for doing this to the poor girl.

"Kagome!" she heard from across the room and looked up to see Miroku dragging Inuyasha their way. An evil smiled worked itself onto her face as a plan went to work in her head.

"Hey Sango, you wanna play a prank on Miroku?" Sango didn't know what to say so she just shrugged. Kagome leaned into her ear and whispered quickly.

"Hello Kagome," Miroku said and plopped down across from Sango. Kagome raised a hand in acknowledgement since her mouth was full. "And I must say, your company today is extremely attractive," he said smoothly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know I aim to please you however I can," she said sarcastically.

"Oh you spoil me so," he said without missing a beat. He reached across the table and took Sango's hands in his own. "Your name is Sango, is it not?" he asked and got a startled nod from her. "Well if you will overlook my forwardness, will you bear my child?" He kept level eyes on her as she shrugged.

"Sure." Inuyasha had his arm raised and was about to bop Miroku when Sango answered him. Had she just said yes? Inuyasha and Miroku gaped for three seconds before Miroku let out a celebratory 'Yes!'. "What?" Sango asked. "I hear introveteran fertilization isn't painful." Miroku sweat dropped.

"Th-that's not exactly what I had in mind," he said weekly. Kagome burst into fits of laughter and Sango allowed herself a small smile. "Lady Kagome! How could you?" He sunk into his chair.

"I couldn't help it," she tried to defend herself.

"Did you try?" Inuyasha asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now that you mention it, not really." She smiled ruefully and the corner of Inuyasha's mouth quirked like he would smile if it wouldn't ruin his image. Miroku watched the two of them and couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it earlier.

"I stand by what I said this morning," he commented and Inuyasha did bop him this time. Kagome shoved fries in her mouth to cover her blush. Sango looked around curiously but didn't have the courage to ask.

"Um, not that I mind," Sango began nervously, "but why aren't you all sitting with Kikyou and her friends?" Inuyasha's face turned red from anger and he opened his mouth, but Kagome beat him to the punch.

"Because Kikyou and Hojo are whores and Kagura is a mindless brat who can't think for herself," she answered evenly and bit into her sandwich. Miroku and Inuyasha looked surprisedly at her. She'd never been one to put people down. Kikyou and Kagura took care of that. She'd always sat on the side lines and never really did anything to anyone.

They spent the rest of lunch goofing off and joking around till the bell rang. Kagome spent her next period taking turns glaring at Hojo and ignoring him when she felt him glaring at her. Kagome bumped into Kikyou two more times that day and got looks both time that sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't week, but Kikyou was really freaking her out. Kagome got a few dozen more in the next few days and decided to do something about it. She caught up with Inuyasha and Miroku outside of school.

"Hey guys," she said and ran to catch up. Miroku turned and waited for her to catch up, not really giving Inuyasha a choice. "What's up?" she asked and fell into step with them. She got a neutral answer from Miroku and silence from Inuyasha. They talked about different things for the next little while, but Kagome decided now or never when she saw her house come into view. "Uh, Inuyasha?" He turned to her and raised an eyebrow to show she had her attention. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." She looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Keh, why would I want to do that?" he asked smugly and crossed his arms.

"Because you're a wonderful person who grants his friends favors out of the goodness of his heart?" she buttered him up. He rolled his eyes.

"Try again."

"Come on, Inuyasha," Miroku broke in, "you could at least find out what the favor is." Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Now that you mention, I am kinda curious. What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you'd teach me how to fight," she said softly and watched her toe.

"Fight? What the hell for?" he asked surprised.

"I got my reasons and that should be enough," she said heatedly and stopped. Partly because she wanted to ground in her point, and partly because they had reached her house.

"It's not likely that I'll grant your favor if you talk to me like that," he said sourly and stopped beside her. She ground her teeth but swallowed her next retort.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Will you teach me or not?" she asked sharply.

"Depends. Why do you want to learn so bad?"

"Are you in danger?" Miroku broke in. "We would be happy to help you if you were being bullied," he said and received a sweet smile from Kagome.

"No, more like open threats. And I know you'd help, but I'd like to be able to depend on myself," she answered him.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who what?" she asked confused.

"Who's threatening you? Ayame?" he asked and gave a good guess.

"No." She looked away and clammed up.

"I won't help you if you don't tell me," he tried for an advantage point.

"Will you teach me if I tell you?" she turned it back around on him.

"Maybe." He kept his eyes stern so she'd know she wasn't getting more than that. She glared, but broke first. She mumbled something into the ground that they couldn't catch.

"What was that?" Miroku asked and leaned forward.

"Kikyou," she said and looked him right in the eye. Inuyasha glowered and turned away to think for a moment. He sighed after a while and turned back to her.

"Alright. We'll start tomorrow." He started to walk away but Kagome jumped up and hugged him before she realized what she was doing.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" she gushed and ran up to her house. Inuyasha bopped Miroku on the head for laughing to cover his blush.

"Mind if I sit in on your lessons? They should prove to be entertaining," Miroku said with a taunting smile. Inuyasha glared at him and growled deeply. Miroku looked away as they continued on their way so Inuyasha wouldn't see the goofy grin he couldn't get off his face. He honestly couldn't believe it. He'd been friends with them for how long without noticing it?


	4. Chapter 4

OXOXOXO

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, causing her to get an anime eye twitch.

"Exactly what you told me," she spat.

"I said left leg forward, right leg back, left fist level with your neck, right fist level with your stomach. I have no idea what you're doing."

"A new style of yoga," she flung at him and came out of her stance. They were in her back yard practicing, but Kagome didn't see how this was anything but teasing and taunting her.

"Look, like this," he said and dropped into the stance he'd been wanting her to do. She looked at him for a moment before copying him. "You look right, but you're not grounding yourself."

"What do you want me to do? Wrap chains around my legs? How am I supposed to ground myself?" He came out of the stance but motioned for her to stay.

"You feel it in your entire being. Like getting heavier. Right now I could push you over without a problem. Just try." She rolled her eyes but tried anyway. She closed her eyes and imagined her feet being cemented to the ground. "That's better, but still needs some work. We can do that later." She smiled and stood back up. "Okay, have at me," he said and crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?" she asked skeptically.

"Hit me, or at least try. Let me know what I'm working with," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She winced but took a couple steps forward.

"Well, okay," she said and pushed one foot back as she made a wide swing at his face. He rolled his eyes and caught her fist in his hand.

"You aren't really trying," he scolded.

"I don't know if I can hit you. You haven't done anything to me," she said and took her fist back.

"Then imagine I'm Hobo," he said and smirked. She smiled at the nickname and sighed.

"I'll try." She braced and made a faster, more directed punch at his face. He leaned back slightly and the swing missed. She went a little off balance and had to catch herself before she hit the ground.

"You're swinging at. Swing through," he said.

"Huh?" Could he be any vaguer?

"You're swinging at me, image the spot behind my head and punch that. Punch through your target." She nodded and tried again. He moved his head to the side and missed her again, but she didn't lose her balance. "That was a lot better." She smiled and he caught himself before he smiled back.

"What's next?" she asked and flinched at his look.

"Reflexes." She knew it was going to be bad.

"As in you hit me?" she asked skeptically.

"Not hardly, I don't want to hospitalize you," he said and she rolled her eyes at his macho attitude. "I'm just going to throw a few things at you. Don't catch them, dodge them," he said. He walked over to the gym bag he'd brought and pulled out small rubber balls about the size of her fist. He pulled about a dozen out of the bag and looked over at her. "Hey, go stand against the wall over there," he said and pointed to the low wall that surrounded their house and yard.

"Uh, why?"

"Because I don't want to have to go all over the yard picking these stupid things up. Unless you want to," he said and pointed to the wall again. She rolled her eyes again but walked over anyway. As soon as she was over there she dropped into the defensive stance he'd taught her earlier. "You're not grounded."

"I'm dodging, I don't want to be grounded." He sighed and leaned against a tree.

"I didn't say cement your feet to that one spot. But when I hit you-"

"If," she put in.

"-when I hit you, you'll fall over. It's more feeling the solidity of the ground below you and mimicking it. Be sturdy and let the ground help you. Got it?" She thought for a second and did as she was told. "Great, you got it. 'Bout time," he teased and got a glare from her. "Okay, here we go."

Kagome easily dodged the first one, but had a little more trouble with the second. The third grazed her arm and the fourth hit her stomach.

"Okay, what am I doing wrong?" she asked, knowing it was coming anyway.

"You're putting too much into each dodge. You're not thinking about the next ones. You have to be conscious of each one as soon as I throw them. Think ahead." She nodded and they started again. The first four were easy to dodge, but the fifth hit her arm and the sixth hit her leg. "Pay attention to the ones right in front of you."

"But you just said-!" she started yelling at him.

"Look, I know what I said. It's a fine line. You have to know where the others are, but you can't just ignore the ones in front of you. But try to see all of it from your peripheral vision. Keep your eyes on your opponent. Okay, ready to try again?"

"Are you nuts? How about you stand here and I pelt you with rubber balls?" she quipped and dodged the next one that would have hit her head and bent to miss the next four.

"That's a lot better. But watch me," he said and threw a couple more. She made eye contact with him and managed to dodge the next four. He grabbed a few more from his bag and they kept at it. He smirked and threw two from one hand. She was startled at first by his change of expression, but she quickly bent over frontwards to avoid them. One of them bounced off the wall and hit her butt.

"Hey!" She shouted and stood, holding her rear.

"What?"

"You did that on purpose!"

"Yup, sure did."

"You got a reason for that?"

"To prove a couple points. First off, you have a pattern. Patterns are very bad and give your opponent a way to figure out your next move. Second, you never know where an attack might come from. She does have a few friends, well, minions anyway. You won't be fighting one person, by any means." Kagome sighed.

"Okay, point taken." She started picking up the balls around her feet, careful not to give him another target when she bent over. He walked over and crouched down helping her.

"You're really not that bad for not doing this before. You're almost a natural," he complimented but kept his eyes down so they didn't meet hers.

"Thanks, but you're a good teacher. You described that grounded thing enough for me to figure it out." She smiled at him and handed him the balls she'd picked up.

"Thanks," he said quietly and walked back to his bag. "I think that's enough of these for today."

"You've got something else for today?" she asked and walked over to him.

"Just a question. What do you see around here that you could use as a weapon?" He stood and slung the bag over his shoulder, watching her look around.

"Well, the rake. Maybe the water hose... The rocks in the flower bed. Why?" She turned back and looked at him.

"Everything's a weapon. You just have to figure out how to use it. I've heard of warriors, females, back in feudal Japan that used fans against swords and won. It's called resourcefulness, and it's a good thing to learn," he said and started for the road to walk to his house. He waved a hand over his shoulder and was gone. Kagome shook her head. She didn't think she'd ever figure that guy out.

oxoxoxo

"How did training go yesterday, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as she walked up to him the next day before school.

"Okay," she answered and opened her locker.

"Was Inuyasha informative and helpful?" he asked, prying.

"Actually, it was better than I thought it would be. He's pretty good." She switched books and dug for her folder.

"Did you learn anything useful?" he pushed.

"Yeah, how to stomp nosey perverts," Inuyasha said from behind him. Miroku jumped and held a hand up.

"Oh, good morning Inuyasha. I was just discussing your training session with Lady Kagome," he said and smiled in a fake innocent way. Inuyasha leaned against the lockers next to Kagome.

"You didn't tell him did you?" he asked her. She was about to ask what he was talking about when he caught her eye. She suppressed a smile as she caught on.

"No, of course not. How could you think I would tell him?" She feigned indignation and closed her locker. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, I just thought that you might have told him cause he's your friend-"

"Tell me what?" Miroku said, finally having enough of their secret conversation.

"What were we just saying?" Inuyasha shot. "We can't tell you, sorry." He shrugged and looked away, just to growl in frustration.

"What?" Kagome asked and tried to see, but being a head shorter she couldn't get a view.

"Koga's coming this way, and Ayame looks mad." Kagome rolled her eyes and looked around for a girl's bathroom. She didn't see one so she settled for hiding behind Inuyasha. "Hey, who said you could use me as a shield?"

"Well, you are my wonderful, understanding, caring sensei, aren't you?"

"No." She glared at him.

"Don't care, you'll work anyway." She stuck her toung out at him and ducked back behind him.

"He can smell you, ya know," Inuyasha said and got poked in the ribs for it. "Hey, just pointing it out."

"How could you dump me? You know she'll never have you," Ayame said spitefully. "She's in love with that pervert, so ha. You lost to a lecher."

"Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about, she doesn't love him. She'll be my mate whether you like it or not, so just get over it."

"She hates you, stupid, you'll never get her." Everything after that was lost as they moved on down the hall. Kagome poked her head out from behind Inuyasha.

"Who said I loved Miroku?" she asked, genuinely surprised. Miroku smiled lecherously and stepped forward.

"Why Lady Kagome, I had no idea. You only had to mention it and I-"

"Oh shut up," Kagome said and turned away so he wouldn't see her blush. Inuyasha smirked at her and she glared back.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku said coming to her other side to face her, "would you bear my child?" he asked and grasped her hands.

"I thought you and Sango already had that worked out?" she said and got a sweat drop from Miroku.

"Yes well, I don't see that working out..." he trailed. Kagome rolled her eyes and took her hands back. "It's just as well, I don't suppose Inuyasha would allow it." He sighed dramatically and caught Inuyasha's attention.

"Why the hell would I care?" he asked boredly.

"Aw, come now Inuyasha! You did spend the day at her house yesterday. And she says you aren't too bad," he said and wagged his eyebrows.

"Miroku!" Kagome said aghast. "I can't believe you just said that!" Inuyasha was already beating on his friend.

"Just a joke, just a joke! Calm down, there's nothing to be upset about!" The bell rang then and Miroku limped to class behind Inuyasha. "Dogs only howl when something is afoot," Miroku said and slipped into class, letting Inuyasha chew on that for awhile.

"Hey!" he shouted when he figured it out and followed his annoying friend.

oxoxoxo

"So did you learn to kill someone?" Miroku said from where he sat beside Kagome at lunch. Sango sat across from her and Inuyasha across from Miroku.

"Sure did. Wanna see?" she asked and looked at the annoying friend.

"I'll take your word for it," he said evenly. "Did you hit Inuyasha?"

"Nah, he was a baby and wouldn't let me."

"Did he hit you?"

"Yup. Multiple times," she said and looked at the glaring hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku scolded. "How could you hit a maiden?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"With rubber balls. Like I'd actually hit her. I didn't wanna kill her," he said and chugged his soda.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Sango asked, still in the dark.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Miroku said and leaned forward, as if the other occupants of the table couldn't hear him. "Inuyasha is teaching Kagome how to fight because of Kinky-Hoe." Inuyasha almost spewed his soda and Kagome burst out laughing. Sango looked startled but smiled slightly.

"Oh my God, oh my God," Kagome gasped, struggling for breath. "Okay Miroku, I officially _am_ in love with you." Inuyasha looked uncomfortable, like he didn't want to insult her. Sure she cheated on him at least once, and there was no telling how many times he didn't know about, but he had dated her for years and had only broken up a little over a week ago. He still needed time to stand back and look at her true character, not what she made him see for years.

"Why Kagome! I am glad you came to see it my way," he said and tried to sneak a fondle. He leaned back with a new bruise but looking oddly pleased with himself.

"Why would Kikyou want to beat up Kagome?" Sango asked Miroku.

"She blames me for breaking her and Inuyasha up," Kagome answered her.

"How? She did it, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but I told him about it. I mean, I have just as much right to want to beat her up since she used my boyfriend to cheat."

"Keh, yeah, the guy you never liked," Inuyasha put in and got kicked under the table.

"Kagome, you never liked Hojo?" Miroku asked, honestly curious.

"Well, I didn't really know if I did or not. That's why I dated him, to find out. Turns out he was just a health nut that got jealous way too easy."

"Well I am glad to hear it," Miroku said and leaned in. "Now I shall not have to battle him for your heart."

"Yeah yeah, just watch the hands," Kagome warned. Miroku sighed.

"You do something once-"

"Or a million and twelve, whatever," Kagome interjected.

"You are too cruel," he said with a hand over his heart for dramatic effect.

"And you are too easy," she said back.

"Okay you love birds," Inuyasha said and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what is with everyone today?" Kagome said exasperated.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"This morning Ayame said Kagome loved me," Miroku said and slung an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"She was slightly misinformed," Kagome said and shrugged his arm off. She silently cursed her image and his reputation, such silly things keeping them apart!

"Oh," Sango said and looked slightly confused. She thought Kagome did like him, didn't she? She looked over at Inuyasha who was giving Kagome a disbelieving look while she glared at him. So she did like Miroku? Miroku wasn't paying much attention since a shapely female was walking by.

"So what are you gonna make me do today?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as a change of subject.

"I don't know, probably more on what we did yesterday."

"I think he's telling you you're going all the way," Miroku whispered. Kagome pushed him slightly right before Inuyasha reached over and bopped him.

"If you didn't say anything, he'd stop hitting you ya know," Sango told the human punching bag.

"But it's just too good to pass up," he said and ducked a French fry from Inuyasha. "I wish you'd let me watch. I think it would be a very good learning opportunity."

"Not to mention a good place to find ways to tease us," Kagome said and thumped a potato chip at him.

"Well I never said it didn't come with its side effects." He flinched, expecting more food propelled at him but there wasn't any.

"Or we could just deny you access," Kagome said and smiled sweetly at him. Miroku pouted and slumped into his seat.

"You guys never let me do anything," he said. Kagome laughed and patted his head.

"Aw, poor baby," she mocked and slapped him suddenly. "I take that back," she said and removed his hand from her butt.

"You're like a dirty old man, aren't you?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha and Kagome answered together.

"You two are so mean," Miroku said with a sigh. Kagome shrugged.

"It could be worse," she said simply.

"I don't see how, but I'm not going to jinx it." He stood as the bell rang. "I'll catch up with you guys later," he said and headed for his class.

"You know, we do pick on him a lot," Kagome said.

"You know, he does pick on your butt a lot," Inuyasha returned. Kagome smiled.

"True, but I feel kinda mean sometimes," she said. He shrugged at her.

"Then keep your mouth shut. If you can manage that," he said and smirked. He took off before she could say anything, so she stuck her toung out at his back.

oxoxoxo

"Hey! I thought we hadn't started yet!" Kagome was stooping to pick up the rubber ball she'd been forced to dodge as she came around the side of the house.

"Yeah, but I was checking something out. Nice dodge, by the way." He smirked and took the ball back.

"You're some teacher, throwing things at your poor student on the second day." She sighed and put a hand over her heart.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Let's get going before you start feinting." She stuck her toung out at him but followed anyway. "Okay, come at me." She focused for a moment before swinging at him. He ducked and missed it, but he was having a marginally more difficult time than yesterday. She raised her eyebrows, asking for his opinion or directions. "Just keep coming until you can hit me, or we turn 50." He smirked at her glare and humph. She stepped forward and immediately started punching at him. She tried for his face the first few times but thought she would surprise him by going for the stomach, which didn't work but she did get an honest and appreciative smile from him.

In Inuyasha's mind, he was thinking more along the lines of what was for dinner. But he did let slip in a small fragment of applause for Kagome and her hard work. She was really trying and mixing up her moves like he'd told her about yesterday. He saw frustration pass through her eyes after about ten minutes and she lashed out wildly with her left hand, and while he watched that she made a quick, sharp jab he hardly felt in his stomach with her right hand.

"I did it? Really? Yes!" She punched the air and spun on the spot.

"Yeah, congrats, you made contact. We're gonna have to work on some kind of power behind it, though. I hardly felt that one." He wasn't being smart or sarcastic, so she couldn't get mad at him. He was being serious and just thinking about future lessons out loud. She sighed and slipped to the ground where she spread eagle. He looked down at her smugly. "Tired?" he asked.

"Nah, just admiring the clouds. Hey, that one looks like you! What cute little puppy," she said and avoided his angry gaze.

"Not smart, you know. Okay, get up, we're doing the rubber balls." She groaned, knowing it was going to be much harder than yesterday because she couldn't keep her big mouth shut.

"You could at least yell 'Ready'," she said as she ducked and moved her hips to miss them. He wasn't giving her a break today; they kept coming like a machine gun. She ducked, and dodged, and moved, and twisted different ways to miss the balls. When she got hit he didn't stop to give instructions or advice, just kept them coming. "Okay! I'm friggin sorry for calling you a puppy! Happy?" she said and plopped to the ground. He could hit her if he wanted to, she was too tired to care.

"Yeah, I'm somewhat happy." He came over and picked up the balls before sitting beside her. "Tired? Oops," he said and snickered at her sticking her toung out. "That was childish."

"So was pelting me with toys because you got upset."

"You wanna do it again?" he growled.

"No thanks, had enough of that for today." She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "Okay, what's next?" she said without moving.

"Not sure. We need to do something about your speed, but I'm not sure what. Got any ideas?"

"Anything but making me join track." He rolled his eyes.

"Track is pathetic. I don't mean running like an idiot, I mean moving in some intelligent way." Kagome slid a glance at him and wondered if his opinion had anything to do with Koga being on the track team. "You can't just run in a circle and expect it to make you a better fighter, although a difficult course might work. Like a construction site or something."

"You mean those places with large metal beams and dangerous tools and heavy machinery laying around? Those places kids die on while playing? The ones surrounded by stay-out signs?"

"Yup, the very same. I don't know of any though, do you?" She shook her head. She wouldn't have said yes even if she did, though. "We'll have to find something else then. I'll think of something sooner or later." He stood and handed her his bag.

"Okay, you can pelt me now." She took the bag but looked at his eye to see if he was kidding.

"Are you for real?" she asked skeptically.

"Yup. We'll work on aim, and it might help your puny arm. You're gonna have to start doing pushups or something. I can wrap my hand all the way around your arm." She grumped over to where he usually stood during this exercise. She also repaid the compliment of not asking before chunking a few.

She did her best, throwing them randomly at different intervals, but he dodged them all. He honestly did try to control it, but couldn't completely stop a yawn. "Hey!" she shouted and put her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes and walked over.

"You were never in T-ball, were you?" he asked and picked up one of the balls.

"No, so what?"

"So you throw like you have no idea what you're doing." He physically pulled her legs to where he wanted them and moved her arms. "You're human so you don't have near the natural strength I do, so you have to do something to help it along. Move the foot behind you forward and point your toes toward the target. Try it now." She did and the difference was immediately.

"Wow," she said and stood up straight. "That was better."

"Why are you always surprised when I teach you how to do something right?" he asked, a little curious and a little offended.

"I guess I'm just surprised I can do it."

"Isn't that why you asked me to teach you?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't really have such high hopes. I was never good at sports or anything, but I thought I'd give this a shot." She smiled at him and pointed to the wall. "Line up, bub." He smiled good-naturedly and rolled his eyes as he walked over. The smile on her face almost made him feel like he was in front of a firing squad. She raised an eyebrow and he nodded. She moved as fast as she could, throwing two at a time and keeping others handy in her left hand, but he still dodged them. "You know, I really do suck," she said conversationally and threw another one.

"Yeah, pretty much. But you're getting better." He missed a couple more and soon she was out of ammo.

"Okay, enough of that practice. I'm getting sick of bombing everything." She walked over and they picked up the rubber balls again. "Well, my arm's tired. I take it that's a good sign?"

"Yeah, means you gave it a work out." He helped and they soon sat down again. "You know, you don't have to do things like pushups and stuff to work your arms. There's lots of little things you can do that don't make you feel pressured or anything."

"Like what?"

"Well, when you're getting the gallon of milk out of the fridge, hold it out with one hand for a couple minutes then with the other hand. Or crouch instead of bending over to pick something up. Just a lot of little things, and you can make up any of them you want to." She looked at him with a large amount of surprise showing in her eyes.

"Have you done this before?" she asked him.

"Done what before?"

"Taught someone to fight. You know a lot and you're pretty good at giving directions." He blushed and looked away.

"It's nothing, just common sense," he stuttered and scratched the back of his head. She smiled but let it drop, afraid of what else her 'sensei' was going to make her do for her large mouth. She stretched her arms over her head and sighed heavily.

"It's such a pretty day," she commented and smiled at the feeling of the sun on her face.

_Kikyou never cared what the day was like,_ Inuyasha couldn't help but think. But then, why would he compare her to Kagome? Kagome was as different from Kikyou as black and white and everyone knew it. There wasn't a reason to compare them, it wasn't like he liked Kagome or anything. And besides, she liked Miroku. Not that he cared who she liked, it didn't mean anything to him.

"You know, I really do appreciate this," she said with her eyes shut against the sun. He watched her face as a small, content smile worked its way onto her lips. "But let me guess, it's more for causing Kikyou trouble than helping me." Her smiled dropped a little and he wanted, needed, to fix that. And then he cursed himself for not being able to ignore his impulse.

"Actually, causing Kikyou trouble was only a small part of it. She does send you pretty venomous looks, and she does have some nasty people at her disposal. And I would kill myself if I let her do something else to you. Even if you never did like Hojo and it meant nothing that he cheated." She sighed and her arms dropped.

"Is that what you really think?" She made circles in the dirt with her finger and kept her eyes glued to it. "Hojo wanted to go out with me, bugged me for a year, and I just kinda got tired of it. I didn't have anyone else, so I thought why not? And you know how I feel for... you know. He never looks at me like that. Sure he teases me and I'm sure he'd play bed tag like he would with any other female, but that's not enough. And since he didn't ever look my way, I thought I'd do something to catch his attention. Not that it helped or anything." She stopped moving her fingers in the dirt and looked up to the leaves in thought.

"And I wasn't exactly hurt because I was in love with Hojo, but mainly because he thought I wasn't worth being faithful. I never cheated on him, and I didn't expect him to cheat on me. I felt bad for a lot of the time we dated, but when I tried to leave subtle hints about us breaking up, he never seemed to notice. And I didn't want to be flat out rude to him. I knew what it was to like someone and know they would never think of you like that." She forced the tears down and made her voice come out even. "Like I said, it hurt mostly because he didn't think enough of me to at least break it off before he went to her. And I still don't know why he suddenly turned to her, but I heard them talking and he thinks he's in love with her. He never said anything like that to me, and it kinda hurt then because all he wanted was someone for a one night stand.

"And the main reason it hurt so bad, was because it was with Kikyou." Inuyasha winced and turned a little pale, but didn't interrupt. "I thought she was my best friend, but now I know how stupid I was." She gave a wry laugh and sighed. "Looking back, I don't know how I missed all the stuff she did to me. I guess I just wanted her approval so much it didn't matter how I got it. I thought she was the perfect role model, pretty, popular, and everybody was envious of her, and I wanted to be like that. I didn't care how I got it, so I latched myself to her and did everything she told me to. Even when it hurt people, and in turn hurt me. Every time I saw Sango after that day in seventh grade, I felt my stomach flip and my chest got heavy. I felt so horrible, but I was hanging out with Kikyou so I ignored it. Now I wonder what all she did to me that I never noticed or ever knew to blame her for. Taking Hojo was probably just the latest and the first to slap some sense into me. I should have opened my eyes sooner, Kikyou isn't the person to try and be like. And I shouldn't have cared what she thought or given in to Hojo when I didn't really want to go out with him. It seems like every relationship I had since seventh grade was a piece of crap." She turned the rubber ball she still held in her hand. She turned to look at Inuyasha when he gave a cold laugh.

"I'm not much different."

"What? You loved her, I was just using him. How can you say that?"

"I thought I loved her, but I'm not so sure now. I know she was just using me. I was popular in first year, so I was the obvious choice for her boyfriend. And now that we broke up, it doesn't hurt near as bad as I imagined. I stay busy at school and stuff, and this really helps. Training you, I mean. It keeps my mind off of her. It's like out of sight, out of mind. I guess she had me just as hypnotized as she did you. She was pretty and popular, so I didn't even think about breaking it up. And I guess if I look back, I can also see where she used me and I was just too stupid to notice. Some pair we make, huh?" He looked over to her and got a small sarcastic smile from her.

"No doubt. Okay, from now on if I see someone using or deceiving you, I promise to knock some sense into you." He laughed out loud.

"Kay, and I promise to do the same for you." She smiled and leaned back against the wall.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get on with some work," she said and stood up, brushing dirt off her jeans. He smiled evilly and threw a ball up and down.

"Alright! You're turn." Kagome looked over at him tossing a ball into the air and winced. Maybe her mom would need her for something soon...

OXOXOXO

Reviews and comments are more than welcome, so feel free.


	5. Chapter 5

OXOXOXO

"Inuyasha, do you mind?" Kagome said exasperatedly and flopped to the ground.

"Not a bit." He answered and looked down at her.

"I know, I know, I'm pathetic. Give the wimpy chick a minute, will you?" She covered her eyes with her forearm to shield the sun. They were at the local playground, the best Inuyasha could do for an obstacle course. Little kids were staring.

"Minute's up."

"You're watch is fast."

"Your brain is slow. Come on, get up."

"So help me, if I was paying you for this, you would soooo be fired."

"I'll remember that. Now get up and do it again."

"What exactly is the point of this?" she asked and moved her arm to look up at Inuyasha.

"Because I said so and because you asked me to order you around."

"I really doubt those are the words I used."

"They boil down to the same thing," he said with a shrug.

"Hardly."

"Doesn't matter, get up."

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Wow, mom moment." She stood slowly and slumped her back to take pressure off her aching shoulders. "What now?"

"I said do it again. And at least pretend to do it fast this time." She glared but hunched down to await his call. "Go!" She took off again in her predestined course and tried to gather more speed. She pulled up in front of him and flopped to the ground again, panting. "Good job. Shaved off seven seconds." She gave him a lazy thumbs-up gesture before she let her arm drop back down. "That should do it for today."

"Oh thank God!" she said and raised her arms to the heavens for a moment. He plopped down beside her and crossed his arms.

"You are such a drama queen." She shrugged at him, still catching her breath. "Roll over." She gave him a startled look before busting into a fit of laughter.

"You have no idea how friggin funny that sounds, coming from you." He growled and pushed her shoulder over. She leaned up on the front half of her body and opened her mouth.

"Just shut up and lay down," he said roughly and put his hands on her shoulders. His hands moved for a minute before she sunk back down and laid her head on her crossed arms. She moaned and went limp. Inuyasha felt some instinct surfacing, but he wasn't sure what. He looked down at her sweat-soaked body and couldn't help but be attracted to the dip in her waist the wet shirt showed off.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" she said and sat up a little.

"Sorry, sorry," he said and pushed her back down. Odd. Kikyou had always loved that. He shook his head. He had to get it out of his mind. Kagome and Kikyou had a slight physical resemblance, but other than that were complete opposites. He had to stop thinking of them as interchangeable. He supposed his brother, the ever stoic psychiatrist, would say he was trying to form Kagome into Kikyou's image to compensate for the loss. But he would be wrong. As hard as it was for him to keep them straight, when he did, he found he liked Kagome better. Maybe not as he had loved Kikyou, but her personality was more personable and more to his taste than the bland wonder. He was so much more comfortable, more able to be his true self around Kagome. It might be because he knew her secrets, and that she didn't see him in that way either, but it was so easy to fall into a platonic relationship with her. He knew that, as a man appraising a woman, she was hot. She was very hot. But as Inuyasha appraising Kagome, she was a little sister figure to be protected. And given his recent break up with Kikyou, he was fairly certain that was all he could handle for the time being.

When Inuyasha felt the knots leave her shoulders, he traveled downward over her back. He couldn't say she wasn't trying, feeling the lumps and knots all in her muscles. She sighed and sunk lower into the wood chips. "That feels... perfect."

"Glad to be of service, your Majesty," he said with fake sarcasm. They both knew he wouldn't be doing this if he didn't want to. And Kagome knew better than to open her large mouth and ruin a chance for pampering, especially from Inuyasha. She started giggling to herself. He couldn't help it. "What?"

"I was just thinking it was a good thing Miroku wasn't here. We'd never hear the end of it, if he didn't happen to have a camera with him that is." Inuyasha sweat dropped. It was true. Miroku was nosey like that. "I still don't see why he wants us together. No offense, but I have never in my life thought of you like that."

"None taken, me neither. He's just too much like an old lady, wanting everyone paired up." Kagome smiled at the image of Miroku with an old white bun on the back of his head and sagging skin under a floral, shapeless dress. He would make a rather nice old lady, actually... Inuyasha worked as far down her back as he dared. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks," she said sitting up. She stretched her arms over her head and winced at the stiffness in her shoulders. "I see a hot bath in the very near future." He shrugged.

"You'll toughen up."

"I'm considering stopping the training and just hiring a body guard. You want a new job?" She smiled lamely at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm good, actually."

"Dang it," she said mockingly and snapped her fingers. "I'll ask Koga, maybe..." Inuyasha growled.

"That mangy wolf couldn't protect a cub from a fly."

"Um, why would the fly want to hurt the cub?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, it was your analogy..."

"Your point?"

"... Never mind. Am I even getting any better or are you just enjoying watching me torment myself for no reason?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, but yeah, you are actually getting better. Not very fast, and not very far, but there is some improvement."

"But I'm still gonna get my butt kicked," she said and rubbed a hand across her face.

"Not necessarily. Kikyou doesn't like to take chances, she's gonna take her time to plan it out."

"That does not do anything for my nerves."

"I meant, she's going to be planning on you being untrained. Besides, you know Miroku and I will be there. I don't really have that much invested in you, but I'm kinda ticked at her right now and won't let her beat you up."

"You're going to save my useless life just so she doesn't get her way?" He thought for a minute.

"Maybe not exactly, but that sounds close." Kagome covered her face with her hands and fell back on the ground.

"Someone shoot me right now and put me out of my misery."

"At least you won't die." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, it will make me feel much better knowing you're deeming my life worth saving just to get back at an ex. I feel so loved right now."

"Did you want me to lie?"

"No, more like avoid saying anything at all. What I don't know can't hurt me, right?"

"Well, if you want to go that route, forget I said anything. Pretend I actually care about you as a person. Then me and Miroku can show up, save your hide, and then we can all go out for Ramen afterwards like a big happy group of buds." She glared up at him.

"You're one sarcastic pain in the butt. Did you know that?"

"I've heard rumors close to that."

"Good," she said and covered her eyes against the sun, "I'd hate to be the one to break it to you."

"I'm not really in the mood to train anymore today," he said and flopped down beside her.

"But not really in the mood to go home, either," she finished.

"Pretty much." They laid there in silence for a moment. Kagome glanced at her watch. 5:12. It would be dark soon. She grinned mischievously.

"Wanna go TP Miroku's car?" she asked and looked over at him. His face slowly grew a smile that matched hers.

"Totally. I'll get the condoms for his antenna and gear shift." She laughed as they stood and brushed themselves off.

"Cool. Let's go."

oxoxoxo

"...condoms on my antenna and gear shift, saran wrap all over, shaving cream spelling out rather rude words... I'm beginning to think someone doesn't like my car." Miroku looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome who had kept uncharacteristically straight faces through his tale. Sango, sitting across from Miroku at the lunch table, covered her mouth as she tried not to smile.

"It sounds like a harmless prank," Sango said demurely.

"Yet our friends here are oddly emotionless. They should either be laughing from a joke well pulled off, or laughing that some else managed it. Their silence makes me wonder." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we care? It wasn't our car. 'Sides, we were training yesterday. And I still have the bruises to prove it," she said and rubbed the back of her neck. Miroku gave her a slitted disbelieving look.

"Mm-hmm."

"Anyway, whoever did it, no harm done," Sango said sweetly and offered Miroku her bag of chips. He refused them but smiled dashingly at her. Only Miroku could warp his mouth into a dashing look at high school without looking out of place.

"Although," Kagome said thoughtfully, "you have to admit the condoms were a nice, personalized touch." She smiled innocently at Miroku and felt Inuyasha kick her under the table. Miroku raised another disbelieving eyebrow at the two but kept his mouth full with a sandwich, a more tactful silence.

"It was just a prank," Sango said softly. "It will blow over soon and whoever did it will probably just come out and say it when you don't seem so mad. Pranks aren't any good when the prankee doesn't know who the pranker is." Miroku smiled calculatingly and rubbed a hand along his jaw.

"You are very insightful, my dear Sango. Tell me," he said and leaned across the table, "did you do it?" She choked and shook her head hard.

"Of course not! I don't even know what you drive!"

"It was probably one of the tens of thousands of girls you asked to bear your child, genius, and not the girl that agreed," Kagome said, bringing up another of her jokes to poke more fun at Miroku.

"See, that is precisely why I think you the culprit, Lady Kagome," he said seriously. "You have a track record of doing this sort of thing to me." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I told you, we were training yesterday."

"Yes, but not all day, were you?"

"Well, no. I had to go home and soak in some hot water for a while. You've never had Inuyasha as a task master, have you?" she said. Miroku sighed in resignation.

"Fine, whatever. I don't blame any of you, happy?"

"Very," Kagome said. "I hate it when people blame others without any reason. Oh, and Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"It was me and Inuyasha. We finished a little early yesterday."

"I knew it!" he said and stood, pointing an accusing finger and catching the whole cafeteria's attention. "How could you be so cruel?" he said, slinking back into his seat. Kagome shrugged.

"We got bored." Miroku sweat-dropped.

"Is that really your excuse?"

"No, that's really why we did it. Not everything has this big revenge/scheme plot going on. You read too many mangas." The bell rang just then. "You're not going to stay mad, are you? It really was just a harmless joke." Miroku stepped around the table and slung an arm over her shoulders.

"How can I stay mad at the woman in love with me?" Kagome smacked her forehead.

"I totally should have seen that one coming."

"Yeah, you should have," Inuyasha said turning to walk off. "Have fun with it." She stuck her toung out at his back and put a hand on the one Miroku had slung over her shoulder to keep it from wandering.

"Well, come on ya hunk of manliness," Kagome said drolly, "I have a science class to get to."

oxoxoxo

"Inuyasha, lets skip training today," Kagome pleaded while walking beside him on their way to her house. "We've gone at it every day for the last week. Let's call Miroku and Sango and go to the mall. I could totally use a cheese coney right now."

"You won't get better if you don't work at it."

"I won't get better if all my muscles lock up from overuse. Come on, I've worked hard. Don't I deserve a break?" She jumped in front of him and bent her hands together while bowing her head. "Please?" Inuyasha sighed but shrugged his shoulders.

"Do what you want. I was just doing it as a favor to you anyway." He waved over his shoulder and started to walk off.

"Not so fast, mister." He stopped, slightly startled, and looked back at her.

"What?"

"You've been working, too. Let's both celebrate a great week of training and hit the mall with both our friends. It won't hurt you, I promise." She grabbed his arm and felt relieved when he didn't yank it back, which he could have easily done.

"I don't care for the mall."

"But it loves you," she said while digging for her cell phone. She punched a few numbers and held it up to her ear. "Miroku? Inuyasha and I decided we've worked hard enough for one week and we're going to hit the mall. Grab Sango and head over, okay? Great, see you there!" She tugged gently at his arm again. "Please? I'll buy you twenty Ramen," she coaxed. He stopped and considered that for a minute.

"Alright." And as easy as that, they were off for the mall!

OXOXOXO

Ya'll better review or maybe I won't upload. O/\O


	6. Chapter 6

OXOXOXO

"I don't really want to be a bother," Sango was saying as they entered the mall.

"Oh hush," Kagome said. "Just have fun! Stop worrying so much, will you?" Sango smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Good, now, where to first?"

"Watching you girls model bikinis!" was Miroku's suggestion.

"To throw Miroku in the lobster tank!" Kagome said calmly. He sweat-dropped.

"Uh, no thank you." She laughed and grabbed Sango's arm.

"Come on, let's ditch these clowns," she said and stuck her toung out at the boys walking behind them.

"Then what was the point of making me go?" Inuyasha asked and crossed his arms like a pouty kid. Kagome shrugged for Miroku's benefit and winked at Inuyasha. His brows came together. He now knew Kagome was up to something, but he didn't know what or if he wanted to hang around and find out. Although, she seemed to be picking on Miroku a little heavy today, so maybe he should stick around and watch the fun...

"For my own, personal, twisted pleasure. Kay?" He grumbled a no but didn't turn back for his car.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha. I'm sure Lady Kagome has something up her sleeve that might prove to be... entertaining."

"Whatever," he said and flopped down at a booth in the food court. Kagome took off with Sango, who looked fairly apprehensive, as Miroku sat down beside Inuyasha.

"See you guys in about an hour!" Kagome called and sprinted around a corner before Inuyasha could yell back.

"I sooo don't trust her," Inuyasha said and watched the corner she disappeared around for a moment.

"Now, without you getting embarrassed and beating me over the head, why can't you see yourself with Kagome?" Inuyasha glared, but Miroku sat solid.

"I can't see myself with anyone right now. It's too much trouble."

"It's never too much trouble for what you get in return." Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm not gonna date a girl just to roll in the bed with her."

"That's not what I was talking about, although that's a nice perk too." He zoned out for a minute before Inuyasha smacked him upside the head. "Back to my original thought, we've both seen Kagome grow up since seventh grade, and I must say, she really surprised me. I had thought her a brainwashed lackey, even if she did have a very nice rear... Anyway, but as soon as she was out from under Kikyou's thumb, she became a very attractive young lady, and showed some promising fierceness. And I know you noticed it, or else you wouldn't have agreed to teach her fighting."

"She asked, and I had a grudge," he said shrugging, "total platonic give and take." Miroku just looked at him.

"Oh please." Inuyasha shrugged again in a believe-what-you-want way. "Look, when she and Sango come back, try to see her as something other than goofy little middle school Kagome, okay? I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"I've been hanging out with her outside of school for two weeks. She doesn't think of me that way, why should I?"

"Maybe she's just hiding it."

"Nope."

"How can you be so certain? Have you asked her?"

"I can smell her, genius. She doesn't like me like that. Besides, I happen to know who she does like."

"Really? I knew she didn't honestly care that much for Hojo, but I never knew she had a romantic interest. Mind telling me who the lucky young man is?"

"I would, but you'd make a big deal of it and then she'd kill me for telling you."

"What if I swear to never mention it?"

"No dice. You wouldn't be able to resist this one. She'd know… Sango?" Sango came running up to them, face red and breath heavy.

"Sango dearest, what is the matter?"

"Ka-Kagome."

"What about her?" Inuyasha said, brows drawing together and standing to his feet.

"We were in the store- looking for sandals- she saw-" Sango's breathing forced her to stop for a moment.

"What store?" Inuyasha asked urgently. No need. Kagome was then seen running their way as well. Except, her red face was wearing a smile. It was a rather mischievous smile.

"Come on!" she said and grabbed a couple shirt collars on her way by. "Don't just stand there! I even gave you a head start!"

"Head start from what?" Inuyasha asked as he easily kept up with her.

"Takes too much breath to talk right now. Explain later." She smiled and ducked down a corner, around the ice cream shop and into the local Victoria's Secret. The least she could have done is read the sign before she barged into a store. It's always good to know where you're hiding, especially when you consider who you brought with you.

"Miroku!" Sango grabbed the dazed boy away from a manikin. "What are you doing?"

"Exactly," Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. "What are you doing? Or did?" She smiled guiltily at him.

"Uh, Koga was there. Trying on clothes." She grinned broadly and started looking around.

"Uh-huh. So?"

"So, I kinda… borrowed... a uniform and went into the men's changing room."

"What? You actually wanted to see him naked?"

"Ewe! Of course not!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"Well, uh, actually, Sango did it."

"This is the last time I'm asking. Did what?" Kagome did her best to stifle it, but a few giggles popped out anyway. That caught Inuyasha off guard. He hadn't seen her have such a good time since…well, ever. Just what had this girl done?

"Okay, me and Sango were in there looking for cute sandals when I saw Koga go into the changing room. I kinda snagged a uniform, which is just an apron so it wasn't a big deal, to go in quietly and then get his attention. I did wait until he was in his boxers, though. Don't be nasty. It wouldn't have been funny otherwise," she added to his smug look. "I got his attention, he went all dominant idiot and decided to seduce me in his underwear, then Sango snuck in and grabbed his clothes. You know, the ones with his wallet and stuff in them? Yeah, now he has no clothes and no way to buy some." She grinned broadly and started looking around again.

"So why did you run and why are we hiding?"

"Because he apparently didn't care and started chasing us anyway. I stopped and told security that naked man was stalking me and my friend. That's when Sango was supposed to run tell you two so you could leave. I was going to make my escape then, but you were all just standing there."

"Wait, you were going to take on an angry and naked demon on your own?"

"Oh please, he wouldn't hurt me. He might hate me, but not hurt me. Koga's not like that. Sango? What are you doing?" Kagome went over to help Sango restrain Miroku and help Miroku get out of Sango's headlock.

Oxoxoxo

During the ride home in Inuyasha's car, Kagome wondered what on Earth had possessed her to do that. She'd never been that devious before, what had come over her? Nice, quiet, obedient Kagome pulling a stunt like that? Never. Not in a million years. Well, maybe…

"Koga's gonna be kinda mad, isn't he?" Kagome said blandly.

"Yup."

"Dang it."

"Good thing Miroku'll be there to protect you." What was that tone in his voice? Jealousy? Frustration? Nah, couldn't be.

"I don't want anyone to fight my battles for me."

"You've never been part of a big family, have you?"

"And you have?"

"Duh, pack, remember? Everybody looks out for everybody else. No one fights alone. One person's problem is everyone's problem."

"But I don't have a big family."

"You do so. Me, Miroku and Sango. Well, not that big, but it'll do." He smiled cockily at her as he pulled up in front of her house. She smiled. It was nice to hear him say such endearing things. But she knew big, bad Inuyasha didn't honestly mean them. Sure, he'd help if he was around and if it wasn't too much trouble, but she didn't really think she could depend on him to be there in a pinch or anything. That's just how he was, she didn't take offense at it, it was just his personality. But still, the sentiment was sweet. She kissed him quickly on the cheek before pulling away and closing the door real fast.

"It makes a nice speech, anyway," she told him and turned to run up her steps.

"Speech, hell!" he shouted after her. Speech? He'd show her speech. Stupid wench. He'd admitted her into his pack and she'd thrown it back in his face. Well, a Tashio didn't back down or out. She'd see.


	7. Chapter 7

OXOXOXO

"Am I," puff, "progressing," puff, "at all?" Kagome lay on the ground, eyes closed against the sun as she struggled to retake her breath. Inuyasha plopped down next to her.

"Yeah, marginally, but yeah. You're really not that bad." She smiled faintly. High praise coming from Inuyasha. She felt his fingers graze along her arm, just below where her t-shirt sleeve left off. "Sorry about these, by the way." Her brows crossed as she tried to figure out what he was apologizing for. She gave up and looked at her arm where his fingers lingered over her skin. There was a ripe bruise popping up, all nice and greenish-purplish.

"Don't worry about it. I have tons worse than that on my back," she said jokingly, trying to lighten his sulky face. All it managed to do was deepen his scowl.

"Let me see." He ordered her around so easily anymore, she thought.

"Seeing as I doubt I'll willingly be taking off my shirt around you anytime soon, I don't think so." She laid her head back down and closed her eyes again.

"I wasn't asking," she heard less than a split-second before he forcibly rolled her over and raised her shirt to her shoulders. She was a mouthful of air close to letting him have it, but he spoke first. "Oh my God, Kagome. Why the Hell didn't you tell me?" His fingers trailed feather-light over her bruised back. She'd fallen on the playground during one of her timed trials. She thought she'd hit some sort of metal ladder or safety bars looking at the pattern. Her fair skin was now purple, and even black in some areas. She soaked in hot Epsom baths each night, for all the good it did.

She relaxed under his light touch. He'd already seen, nothing she could do now. Besides, this sweet, caring Inuyasha had practically stunned her into silence. It was just so much different from the friendly Inuyasha and the trainer Inuyasha he'd become to her since he stopped being Kikyou's Inuyasha.

"It's really not so bad," she mumbled into the grass. "Besides, I asked you to."

"You asked me to train you, not mutilate you. We'll stop till you heal."

"What?" Kagome leaned up on her elbows, her back screaming in protest. She refused to wince, though, and give him more reason to worry. "I don't know what kind of time limit I'm working with here. I can't afford to take breaks." However, in typical Inuyasha style, he wasn't listening. She tried to sit up but he just pushed her back down. A lot more gently than she'd expected, actually. He reached over to his bag and pulled a bottle out, pushing her back down when she tried again.

"This is for sore muscles. It's supposed to be warm, but I guess having sat in the sun for hours it should be fine."

The liquid was sort of a clear-honey color and felt like heaven when he rubbed it in. It didn't take long for her to stop struggling and really get into it. He pressed one spot and withdrew the moment she made a sort of moaning sound.

"Oh, sorry."

"No, no," she said and lazily opened one eye to him, "it was a good moan." She smiled when he did it again. He worked all the way around her bra strap, careful not to touch it. She giggled under her breath. He was so cute sometimes! Just like a puppy, she thought to herself. Better not tell him that, though… "You can unclasp it if you want to," she told him without opening her eyes. "I don't think I could twist like that right now." His hands stopped altogether. "Inuyasha?"

"I think I should go home now. It's kinda late." He left the bottle beside her but threw everything else very quickly into his bag. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Huh?" He'd seen her in her string bikini before. Was he really backing out of seeing her back? That's by far not her most intimate part. "Inuyasha?" He threw the bag over his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I said something." He just waved over her shoulder. "Well, see you at school then." Another wave. She sat up and grabbed the bottle. He honked his car horn at her as he pulled out. "Wonder what's up with him," she pondered as she started inside to work that stuff into her other sore muscles.

Oxoxoxo

Kagome thought about how profusely she was going to thank Inuyasha for the oil when she saw him on her way to school the next day. That stuff had worked wonders. Her bruises still made her back a bit sore, but at least the constant throbbing was gone. Maybe she could convince him to pick up her training again a bit early…

"Hey Kagome." She rolled her eyes before turning away from her locker to look at Koga. "Some prank you pulled." He braced one arm beside her head on a neighbor locker. "Got me in real trouble." His small smile did not reach his eyes, and they were practically deadly.

"It was just a prank," Kagome said mildly. "Are you really that ashamed of your body?" He sneered and leaned in.

"You didn't even see the best part," he whispered. "And you owe me big."

"Koga, I think you should go cool off for a little bit. I didn't mean to make you so mad, it was just a joke." She tried to side step away from him. He grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"I'm going to get what you owe me, Kagome."

"Only if you don't value your own life. Get your filthy hands off, wolf," Inuyasha said from behind him. "Before I break them off for you." He slipped a fang over his bottom lip, a move he commonly used to threaten.

"I'm not in the mood today, Inuyasha," Koga said over his shoulder. "I'm sick of you acting like you have some stake in her. The only girl you have any kind of claim over is Kikyou, so pack up your hero complex and butt the hell out." Behind him Kagome's eyes widened. He really was mad. This wasn't good…

"If I have to tell you one more time…" he warned Koga.

"Alright, everyone's mad," Kagome said, slipping into peace-keeper mode, "why don't we all just cool off for a while and worry about this later when everyone's thinking straight?" They were ignoring her for their staring contest. "I said stop!" Koga pushed her against the lockers.

Now, in Koga's defense, he hadn't really meant to hurt her. A small shove like that would normally have just angered her. But as it stood, with the bruises, it felt just like someone was repeatedly jamming a knife into her back.

Her eyes watered as she tried to keep from screaming, making an alarming strangled noise instead. Koga's eyes widened in surprise. He removed his hand, but Inuyasha was already mad.

Inuyasha picked Koga up and threw him into a wall, breaking a few bricks. "I said hands off, wolf." Koga, however, was not in a mood to be defeated easily. He lunged back at Inuyasha, trying to kick him in the head, but Inuyasha moved out of the way to save himself and ruin a few lockers. Koga spun around on the wall, kicked off and tried again, making a some-what connecting hit. Inuyasha punched him back in the stomach about the time the adult supervision showed up and pulled them apart.

Oxoxoxo

"Now Kagome," the large and balding principal said, leaning across his desk, "you understand that you need to tell me exactly what happened, don't you? I know you feel like you have some sort of devotion to your friends, but this is important and you need to be perfectly honest with me." She nodded. She'd been through this before; pretend acknowledgement. "Good. What exactly happened?"

"Nothing."

"Kagome,-"

"It was a misunderstanding. I played a prank on Koga the other day, he was mad, Inuyasha tried to get him to back off, Koga accidently hurt me, and it got a little out of control. It was just some goofing off. We didn't mean to damage anything, and we'll pay for it. I promise. Can I go? We had a test today." She rose and started for the door before he dismissed her.

"Yeah, alright," he said to the empty room.

Inuyasha and Koga gave approximately the same story. All of which the principal didn't buy but couldn't do anything about.

Oxoxoxo

"He didn't!" Miroku said, surprised.

"I assure you," Kagome said from where her head was laid on the table, "he did."

"Who did what?" Inuyasha said sitting down with his second tray of food.

"Koga," Kagome answered simply without raising her head.

"It's okay," Miroku said and went to rub her back sympathetically. Inuyasha calmly caught his hand and threw it back at him. Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"Oh shut up," Inuyasha said and threw a fry in his mouth. "Her back is bruised." Miroku smiled knowingly and winked at Inuyasha. "You stupid lecher! Nothing like that!" Kagome threw a grape at him.

"Pervert. I fell at the playground."

"And Inuyasha would know you're bruised because…?"

"Because I told him." She decided to leave out the part where he actually saw…

"You two do seem to be spending a lot of time together," Sango observed. "I guess your training must be going well."

"We're taking a break," Inuyasha informed them, "until she heals."

"For the record," Kagome said and raised her head, "I protested that. I keep thinking I'm going to forget everything in one week."

"Nonsense, Lady Kagome," Miroku said suavely. "You must be doing wonderful, or else Inuyasha would have given up on you by now." Inuyasha glared while Kagome smiled pleasantly at him.

"Thanks, but I'm still getting my butt kicked."

"Inuyasha, you must remember not to be so hard on her. She is a beginner, after all."

"Shut up, Miroku," Kagome said and plopped her head back on the table. "He freakin yawns when I try to punch him." Miroku covered a snicker with his soda.

"I'm sure it's not out of boredom though."

"Oh, shove it."

OXOXOXO


	8. Chapter 8

OXOXOXO

"Excuse me," Kagome said and slid around someone in the hall. She covered a yawn as she reached for the handle of her locker. "AHHHH!!!" Kagome jumped back, over someone's backpack and into the wall clutching her chest. She slid to the floor, trying to control her breathing. Meanwhile, in her locker, a rat was hanging from a string on one of her coat hooks. "Oh my God." She shut her eyes against the sight, only to find it haunted her mind.

"Dearest Sango, I only say this out of consideration for you. I really- Lady Kagome?" Kagome covered her face to hide the fact she was crying.

"Oh shit." Inuyasha must have been with them.

"Kagome?" Sango crouched down next to her and placed a hand on Kagome's arm.

"I'm fine, really." Too bad her voice came out too wet for them to believe her.

"Come here," Sango said warmly and wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders like a mother would. Kagome hesitated at first, but gradually wrapped her own arms around Sango's middle and nestled her face in Sango's collar.

"That sorry-ass whore," Inuyasha growled out. "Damn her." He wrapped the rat in a newspaper and threw it away, making sure no blood or anything dripped down on her belongings. "It's okay now, Kagome," he said, also crouching down next to her. Miroku was on crowd control, pushing people to mind their own business. "I got rid of it." Kagome withdrew her arms from around Sango and wiped at her eyes.

"How demented does a person have to be to pull a prank like that?" Sango said to no one in particular.

"It wasn't a prank," Inuyasha said and handed Kagome a Kleenex, "it was terrorism."

"We should tell the principal."

"Won't help," Inuyasha told her. "Kikyou's got some powerful contacts. The principal's wrapped around her finger." Sango sighed.

"What do we do then?"

"We continue my training," Kagome said and threw the tissue away. "I don't care how much my back hurts, we're going to continue." She leveled a gaze at Inuyasha. "This afternoon." He stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. We'll continue."

Oxoxoxo

"Inuyasha, you're not really going to let Kagome fight Kikyou on her own, are you?" Miroku asked him later.

"If you really have to ask that, I'm not sure why we're friends. There is no way in Hell I'd let Kikyou get her," he growled out. Miroku watched his friend, once again struck by how blind he must have been to not notice it before now. Those two were so in love, if only they would realize.

Oxoxoxo

It was twilight in Kagome's back yard. Despite the pain in her back, Kagome had forced Inuyasha to train her nonstop for six hours every night for the past week. She was exhausted, and stiff, and sore, and completely determined. She flopped down on the grass, her usual position for ending her daily training.

"Are you a masochist?" he asked casually.

"I don't think so…" she said between heavy breathes.

"Then why are you so set on killing yourself before Kikyou has a chance?" Kagome glowered at him silently. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"That it's a girl revenge thing. You couldn't understand." She went back to breathing deeply.

"And what are you avenging?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"I never said it was me. But being a girl, I understand some of what she's thinking and how she's going to go about this. I need to be ready." She looked off to the side at nothing in particular for a moment. "That and the slut ticked me off. I don't take threats very well." With her eyes closed, he felt safe enough to smile proudly, and a little smugly. Revenge wasn't just for girls, and he had some he needed to take care of. He was going to help Kagome bring Kikyou down no matter what.

OXOXOXO


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back with more InuKag loveliness. Ooh and aww at my creation…

OXOXOXO

Kagome was walking home by herself a couple days later, lacking in Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and even Sango's company because her mother had planned a family dinner and would not hear of Kagome hanging out with her friends that day. She yawned and stretched her hands over her head, trying to relax her taught muscles. Three solid weeks of training had a tendency to lock up one's muscles. She hated to admit it, but yes, she had zoned out long enough for someone to sneak up on her.

"Hey, all alone today?" She jumped and spun around, dropping her bag automatically to free up her hands. A guy stood a few dozen feet back, dressed in black and hiding his face behind some hair.

"Nope," she said flippantly, "just walking home with all my invisible friends." His mouth worked into a crooked smile.

"Fairly impudent, I see."

"Yeah, that's just part of my charm, I guess." He snorted and started walking towards her.

"I'm actually just here to relay a message. I have been instructed to keep silent a bit longer, but I thought it would be decent of me to give someone so puny a little warning." He stopped about ten feet from her. "I'd keep my eyes open and fists ready if I were you." And she hadn't noticed before, but he had to have been a demon to make that jump. With just one leap he was in a tree and out of her sight before she even fully realized he was leaving. She hastened her steps to make it home safely and much quicker. Try as she might, it was impossible for her to focus on the big family dinner.

Oxoxoxo

Every little person that spoke to Kagome made her jump. She nearly had a heart attack when Koga came up behind her.

"Kagome, what's up?" She jumped and spun around for the second time in two days. "Oh, didn't mean to scare you. Anyway, I've been thinking and it's been what? Three weeks? I think it's about time we made our relationship public."

"Koga, you have to have a relationship before you can make one public," she said and tried to extricate herself. He laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"That can be fixed. Come live with me, Kagome. Then we can make our relationship public." Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to laugh it off.

"Knock it off, Koga. I have a class to get to."

"I'm not kidding, Kagome," he yelled after her. "You'll love me if it's the last thing I do!" She really did laugh at that.

"Stupid wolf…"

"Morning Inuyasha." She opened her locker, understandably wary, and shoved her books inside. She yawned and shook her head.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," he commented. "Why don't we take a break and start up training again tomorrow?" She leveled a glare at him. He just shrugged. "I didn't think so."

"Lecher!" _Smack. _

"Miroku is way too much of a morning person," Kagome commented just before he and Sango came into sight.

"I swear, one more time, just one more, and you'll never worry about asking a woman to bear your child again." Miroku's face showed pure terror for a moment before he slipped into smooth mode.

"I was just protecting you, Dearest Sango. You were almost ran into by another student."

"I don't believe you. Leave me alone."

"How could you not believe an innocent face like mine?" Sango spared him a glare as she dug through her locker. Kagome laughed.

"Give up, Miroku. You've lost." He sighed and headed over to Inuyasha with a high five.

"Women sure seem to give you a lot of problems," Inuyasha taunted. Miroku sighed dramatically.

"Can't live with 'em, can't reproduce without 'em. It's a real predicament." Inuyasha smacked him upside the head. Kagome shook her head at them and yawned again. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the day. She ran through the classes that she could take a quick nap in. She leaned back against the lockers, laying her head back and closing her eyes.

"Look out!" Kagome opened her eyes in time to see Inuyasha dive for her. The whole lighting installation above her, the entire forty pound thing, fell right where she had been standing. "You okay?" Inuyasha said leaning up and looking down at her. Her wide eyes took a second to focus on him. "Kagome?"

"I-I'm fine. You?"

"Fine." He stood and pulled her to her feet. Kagome looked across to see Miroku and Sango picking themselves up as well.

"That was completely uncalled for," she told him. He looked at her shaking hands and agreed.

"Completely. You guys alright?" he asked the other two.

"We're okay," Sango told him.

"Okay," Kagome said lowering her eyebrows, "I'm starting to get mad now. It's one thing to have a grudge against me, uncalled for as it is, but it's not acceptable to attack my friends, too."

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to respond to this Kagome, so he nodded and moved them out of the way of inspecting teachers and custodians.

Oxoxoxo

All that day Kagome was on guard, and it was a very good thing. Strange occurrences happened all that day, from shelves in the library mysteriously trying to squash her to light switches trying to fry her. Even one of the floor tiles slipped out right from under her. Literally. It flew up and hit the gym teacher in the back of the head while he headed to lunch. She didn't tell Inuyasha.

"Training again, Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned while they all headed home after school. Miroku and Sango were about to head off in different direction.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know, you just seem…" he trailed off.

"Exhausted," Sango finished. Kagome winced but turned away.

"I'm only a little tired because I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You're tired because you've been pushing yourself far too hard," Sango corrected. "As a member of a family that has trained for generations as demon slayers, I can personally tell you that there is a not-so-fine line between working hard and wearing yourself thin. If you want to be ready for a battle, the last thing you do is tire yourself out the night before training. You have to be ready to defend yourself from Kikyou, and you won't be able to if you're half-asleep all day." Sango was looking eerily like Kagome's mother right then.

"I can't help it," Kagome said and kicked a stray can. "I can't just sit and wait for something to happen, I feel like I have to prepare for it. I never liked taking a backseat, and I did for way too long. I'm not going to let Kikyou set the pace for me anymore, and I'm going to let her know it. I refuse to let her win." Kagome kept her eyes stubbornly ahead, avoiding looking at them.

"Lady Kagome," she didn't look at him, "you are letting her win if you wear yourself to a frazzle because of her. You're only hurting yourself when you do. Well, think on that. Good night." Miroku and Sango took off down another street, towards their own houses. Kagome stood still, staring into space.

"I hate it when Miroku's right."

"Yeah, kinda sucks to think that that lecherous gas bag might actually know more than you." Inuyasha tried to laugh it off, but saw Kagome swipe at her eyes. "Kagome?"

"I'm sick of being beaten back. I don't like the way I am now. I wanted to change. I tried to, but I couldn't do it. This training isn't getting me anywhere. You keep saying I'm getting better, but it won't be enough, will it? I mean, after all the effort I put into getting away from her and becoming my own person didn't matter. She's still in control. I hate being weak. I'll never be able to compete with her, she's too powerful." Inuyasha couldn't see her face for her hair. He didn't know what came over him, but he did the first thing that came to his mind before he had time to reconsider. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into the safety of his embrace.

"You're probably the strongest person I know. There's strength beyond the physical. Even if you can't block or throw a punch, you never give up. You always help people when they need it, even if you'd be better off not doing it. You say what's on your mind and never regret being honest. If you make a promise you always keep it. And you never, even under Kinky-hoe's thumb, gave up what made you _you_. Kikyou is a hollow, selfish, conceited, under-handed person that would be better off in a cage. Don't ever think that she's better than you." Kagome sniffled but didn't shed anymore tears.

"Yes, sir." She looked up at him with a faint smile, meeting his eyes. She saw her own reflection, along with something she couldn't name or place. She didn't seem capable of controlling the pull between them. She felt pure relief when their lips touched.

It wasn't anything like you read in books or see on TV. There was no primal passion, no absolute need to jump into bed, no urgency to feel each other up. It was more like the release of built up tensions she wasn't even aware of having. Their tongues didn't even meet. It was a sweet, almost chaste kiss. His lips fit hers perfectly, and it crossed her mind how he tasted faintly like mint gum and jerky and, underneath that, something so masculine it made her knees week.

Inuyasha pulled back first. Kagome stared up at him, face wet from tears, eyes wide from surprise. She was the most tempting thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

His face only registered shock. Kagome tried to speak, but found that her throat didn't want to cooperate at that moment. She managed a strange noise that she supposed Inuyasha took for disgust or regret. He withdrew a couple steps just as he voice started working again.

"Inuyasha…" He grimaced and headed off down the road at a dead run.

"You'd better train with Sango from now on." And he was gone.

Kagome touched her lips, still able to feel his lips on hers and his arms protectively around her. Inuyasha?

OXOXOXO

How the heck is that? Yay! I just… I just love this chap, okay? lol


End file.
